Strawberry Ice Cream Mochi-chan
Strawberry Ice Cream Mochi-chan (Also known as Ichimo as a nickname) is the human-version of a strawberry ice cream mochi for Gay Dessert Anime. She was created by tumblr user Aquamoonrock. She also currently has an askblog called askstrawberryicecreammochi. Appearence Her outfit color is mostly a light pink. She has some of her hair in a bun that is parted to the left side. Her hair is actually two tones of pink. The inside hair is a more lighter color than her outside hair. She wears a pale yellow scrunchie that has a slice of a strawberry with two green leaves. She wears a pink cropped jacket which represents the mochi covering. Under the jacket is a light pink dress with sparkles and some yellow sparkles. The dress represents the ice cream in the mochi. She wears pink-and-white striped stockings. She wears red-pink Mary Jane shoes. Personality Ichimo is usually kind and cheerful. She likes to greet others and tries to get to know them. Though if other desserts say anything offensive to her, she will sass off them. If other desserts say something that would be really offensive or try to bully her, she'll break down. Sometimes she might go to Chu-kun or Seam for some comfort. She is also somewhat innocent yet also a bit slow. She likes watching horror movies, even those that are rated for those who are 18 years and older. Since watching so many horror movies, she isn't bothered from seeing a murder or a dead animal, unless it's a person or animal she cares about. Ichimo wants to be cute and childish. Though sometimes she wants to become an adult. She is really confused on the topic about sex. Due to other desserts confusing her about the meaning really is, she will pause her quest about learning what sex is. Relationships Milky Chu Chu Bar-kun Chu-kun is a good friend of Ichimo's. They're video game buddies and sometimes they have game nights. She sees him as a senpai. Strawberry Ice Cream-Kun She is officially dating Seam-kun. They met innocently saying hi and then the two slowly began to build on their relationship. Soon, Ichimo caught some feelings and didn't know how to confess. Though soon as she was starting to die, she wrote a letter to him with her last words and a discreet message of "I love you." Soon after, a few months pass, her owner tries to recreate her. She finally came back. After their reunion, some things happened and they got together. Now they're off watching horror movies and doing fluffy things. (And hopefully not bringing Seams side out) Pumpkin Cheesecake A friend of Ichimo's. She does try to push Megumi towards her brother Ryo and encourages them. She tries to act like the love cupid between Ryo and Megumi. She does have fun with her though. Root Beer Float-Kun Ryo is Ichimo's brother. He was the first dessert she met when she was introduced to the household. These two are very close. Ryo often scolds Ichimo for keeping a stash of horror movies and horror books in her secret area in her room. Ichimo constantly teases him and bugs him. She pushes him towards Megumi and thinks that they would be cute together. Ice Cream Mochi-chan She views Momo or Ice Cream Mochi-chan as an (unoffical)older sister. Category:Frozen Desserts Category:Characters